


Clintasha Week 2018 Truth and Lies

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Just a quick story about Natasha lying about her and Clint's relationship





	Clintasha Week 2018 Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, but all mistakes are mine.

Is she a master spy? Yes.  
Is she a master assassin? Yes.  
Is she an Avenger? Yes.  
Is she in love? No.

Natasha is not in love with Clint. Love is for children. She hasn’t been a child for a very long time.

Natasha Romanoff has seen and experienced things beyond most people’s wildest imagination. Her circle of friends includes a couple of super soldiers, some vigilantes, several master spies, a couple of certified geniuses, and one bow and arrow carting hero.

Said archer lives in a loft apartment with a one eyed golden retriever, Lucky and a black cat Liho. When she is in town, she stays there as well. It makes sense to her, to share the space with her partner, since he is so accident prone and unable to feed himself except with takeout.

She makes simple foods for them, does the cleaning, brings home alcohol and keeps plenty of coffee on hand, even though she prefers tea.

When he asked her about the purple bullseye mug that showed up at his apartment, she tells him he drunkenly brought it home a while back.   
She knew he’d love it when she put it there.

He helped get her away from the Red Room and convinced SHIELD to take her in and help her start to right her wrongs. When asked she always claims she’s repaying a debt, nothing more.  
Clint gave her own identity back to her, she can never repay that.

When she showed up to an emergency call in one of Clint’s purple hoodies, she lies to Steve when he asked about it. She tells Pepper she is single, despite turning down every date Pepper tries to set her up on. She flirts with Tony and Bruce at parties, sometimes Clint joining her in messing with Tony.

They have wordless conversations with each other. They mention past missions and don’t explain things to the others. They enter and leave rooms together.   
Natasha is the only one who knows where his nests are, and can help build them. They do things for each other without even discussing it.

Natasha says it’s just because they’ve been partners for so long, that when you put your lives in each other’s hands on a day to day basis and expect to come home alive each time, it makes you closer.

She doesn’t say anything when Tony tells them they are sharing one room at the mansion, just rolls her eyes and follows Clint up the stairs. She says they are just there as friends when they attend Tony and Pepper’s wedding together.

She lies about a lot of things, but in this she is adamant, love is for children.

Clint says she’s just lying to herself and he’s going to continue to love her until she admits to loving him as well.  
He knows she loves him, her actions prove it.

What he doesn’t know, she admitted it to herself a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written for Clintasha Week 2018  
> Truth and Lies was the prompt.


End file.
